12 Daybreaks of Christmas
by I-Got-A-Screename663
Summary: A series of one-shots of the soulmate couples at Christmas Time. Please read and review, but please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome, but be polite. Rated T because of kissing, and well because I'm paranoid. Enjoy! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Poppy and James

12 Night World Days of Christmas

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Santa: Ho! Ho! Ho! Tell Santa what you want for Christmas!**

**Me: I want to own the Night World.**

**Santa: I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible.**

**Me: Wha…what?**

**Santa: I'm sorry you can't have that.**

**Me: But I've been good all year! Aren't I on the nice list?**

**Santa: Yes, you are. But L.J. Smith owns Night World and I can't give that to you.**

**Me: You're so mean! *runs away crying***

James and Poppy

"Jamie, come _on._" Poppy pleaded with her soulmate.

"No, Poppy. I love you and would do anything for you…except this." James told her as he stared at the hideous Santa Costume she held towards him.

"Why not? I mean, it's for a good cause. Think of the children!" She tried again.

James sighed, "Poppy, I _am_ thinking about the children. They wouldn't want me as their Santa."

Poppy gave him a disbelieving look and said, "I can read your mind, James, and I _know_ you're not thinking of the children." James frowned, "It's the first Night World Kiddy Christmas Play and I want you to be the Santa. It'll be great!"

"Poppy I said no."

"_PLEASE_, Jamie, I'm begging you." She got to her knees and clasped her hands under her chin. She made the puppy dog face she knew James couldn't resist.

"Can't you find someone else? I mean what about Ash?" he asked.

Poppy shook her head, "Nope, he said he had something planned for Mary-Lynette."

"Quinn?" he hoped.

"Yeah, Quinn and Timmy on the same stage. _That's_ a good idea." James cringed. Timmy didn't get along with anyone, especially not Quinn. But then again if you were a seventeen year old in a four year olds body you'd be pretty resentful too.

"Okay, what about Morgead? I'm sure Jez could get him to do it."

"Morgead. As Santa. Really, Jamie?" Poppy asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well I know Thierry and Delos won't do it that's for sure. What about David?"

Poppy pursed her lips, contemplating "I don't think so," she said finally, "He's not the best with kids."

"Galen? He's all for anything nice. And he's charitable enough to be Santa."

"Galen's a possibility. I'm still not sure, though."

James suddenly smiled, "Eric! He'd be perfect! He has a little sister, so he's good with kids, and I'm sure he'd volunteer if you asked." He now had a smug look on his face.

"You know what?" she said slowly, "You're right. He's perfect. _Much_ better than you would be." James' face fell, "I don't know what I was thinking, asking you. Too much Poppytive Thinking I guess. Stupid, Poppy, stupid!" Poppy slapped her hand to her forhead, "Okay. I'll go ask him." She got up to leave.

"Wait." James put his hand on Poppy's shoulder, "I'll do it. I can do a better job than Eric. I'll show you." He said with steely resolve. He didn't want Poppy to think Eric was better than him, even at being Santa.

Poopy giggled, "Thanks, Jamie." And with that she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Jez and Morgead

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! **

**So tell me what you want what you really really want!**

**I want a heh, I want a heh, I want a heh, I want a he, I wanna really really really really own the Night World.**

**But alas, I do not. L.J. Smith does.**

Jez and Morgead

As Christmas Time neared, decorations were being put up all around Thierry's mansion. Jez was walking the halls looking at all the progress when she saw Lady Hannah struggling to put some sort of plant on a doorway.

"Hannah?" Jez asked, "Do you need help?"

"What?" Hannah turned around, "Oh. Yes, please. I'm trying to hang this on all the doorframes, but I'm just a little too short to reach the top. You're tall, could you do it, please?"

"Um, sure. Morgead's out hunting, so I have nothing better to do. What is it, anyway?" Jez asked.

Hannah smiled mischievously, "Mistletoe."

"Ah. That should be interesting to see everyone get jealous over someone else kissing their soulmate." Jez smiled.

Hannah shrugged, "It's festive. It's fun. If people get jealous then they'll talk it through and come out with stronger soulmate bonds."

"If you say so. Where should I hang these?" Jez asked.

"On the doorframes to all the family rooms, the ballroom, the dining room, the rec room, the conservatory, the kitchen, and the front and back entrances."

"Is that all?" Jez joked. Hannah nodded. "Alright, I'll get started."

"Thanks, Jez." Hannah said then walked away.

"No problem," Jez called back. She finished sticking the mistletoe on the doorframe to the small family room, then walked around and did the rest of the family rooms. She also did the ballroom, the dining room, the conservatory, the front door, and the kitchen (earning amused looks from the chefs in there and other Daybreakers around.)

She was just putting up the last of the mistletoe on one of the back doors when she heard Morgead running out of the surrounding forest for hunting.

"Morgead!" she called.

He looked toward her, surprised, then ran to her smiling. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her reaching up to attach the mistletoe.

"I'm helping Lady Hannah with decorations." She replied.

"You're helping with decorations?"

"I believe I just said that, Morgead." Jez said condescendingly.

Morgead rolled his eyes "Don't get smart with me, Jezebel."

"It's Jez. And I'm sorry, I forgot I have to dumb myself down to be around you." She smirked.

"So what decorations are you putting up?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Mistletoe." She replied.

Morgead looked at her "Mistletoe?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes, idiot, mistletoe. You know the Christmas plant where you have to kiss the person you're standing under it with?"

"I know what mistletoe is, _Jezebel_. And you're the idiot, idiot." He said moving to stand under the doorway.

Jez glared at him, "I said don't call me-" she was cut off by Morgead lips on hers. She pulled back and looked at him, "What was that for?" she asked.

Morgead rolled his eyes, "I believe we're standing under mistletoe." He replied.

"Oh," Jez blinked, "Right. Mistletoe." She said, a mile forming on her lips, "I think I like mistletoe."

Morgead smiled as he put his hands on her waist, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3: Maggie and Delos

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Keller: We know what you're keeping from everyone.**

**Rashel: And we know you'll tell everyone or else.**

**Me: Pfft. I'm not afraid of you. *averts eyes***

**Keller: Oh really?**

**Me: Yes, really.**

**Rashel: Let's see how you feel after we do this! *holds up a water gun and plushy snowbear***

**Me: NO! MR. CHILLY! DON"T HURT HIM!**

**Keller: She won't hurt him as long you do what we say.**

**Me: *sniffs* Fine. **

**Keller: Say you don't won Night World.**

**Me: I don't own Night World.**

**Rashel: Now say L.J. Smith does.**

**Me: L.J. Smith does.**

**Keller: Now say that Keller and Rashel are the coolest cats ever.**

**Me: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Rashel: Say it! *holds water gun closer to Mr. Chilly***

**Me: Okay! Okay! Keller and Rashel are the coolest cats ever.**

**Keller and Rashel: Now was that so hard?**

Maggie and Delos

Delos was staring at the miniature Santa standing on the mantle. He noticed the cord that was attached from the wall to the Santa. "What is this?" he wondered. He knew it wasn't a real Santa, but technology was new to him so he didn't realize that it was a singing and dancing Santa.

"Hey, Delos." Maggie came in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "What are you doing?" she asked, noticing his confused expression.

"I'm trying to figure out what this thing is." He said, gesturing to the Santa,

"It's a Santa, Delos. Didn't you have Santa in the Dark Kingdom?"

Delos rolled his eyes, "I know it's a Santa. I was just wondering what it does. It has a cord attached to the wall."

"Oh. Haha, it sings and dances to Jingle Bell Rock." She explained.

"Really? Show me." He demanded. Maggie glared at him, "Please?" ha added. Maggie smiled. After seventeen years of ordering people around, Maggie was trying to get him to start asking instead. She went up to the Santa and pressed the "on" button. Jingle Bell Rock started playing and the Santa started swaying his hips from side to side.

"See?" she asked.

"Interesting. How does it work?" he asked.

Maggie shrugged, "I don't know. I just know how to turn it on and off. But it's fun, isn't it?" she asked.

"I suppose." Delos replied.

"Come on. It's a lot more fun if you dance along with it." Delos gave her an incredulous stare, "Honest. Try it. Just like this." She started swaying her hips from side to side.

Delos looked at her and smiled. _She's so cute,_ he thought. "I don't think so, Maggie."

But Maggie wouldn't give up. Hey, she wasn't Steely Neely for nothing. She put her hands on Delos' hips and started guiding him into the dance. "Maggie." Delos scolded.

"Delos." She mimicked, "Come on. Loosen up." She went on her tiptoes and kissed him.

When she pulled away Delos frowned, "Fine, but if we dance, we dance my way." And with that he spun her out then back, putting one hand on her waist and holding the other in the air.

Maggie laughed, "Whatever you say, Delos."

Delos smiled, That's what I like to hear." Maggie rolled her eyes and they Danced the night away to a miniature Santa singing "Jingle Bell Rock" over and over.


	4. Chapter 4: Gillian and David

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Knock, knock.**

**Ash: Who's there?**

**Me: I am.**

**Ash: I am who?**

**Me: I am someone who doesn't own Night World! *bursts out laughing***

**Ash: Wow, you should be a comedian with that great joke. *sarcasm***

**Me: Aw, come on. You know you love me.**

**Ash: No, I love Mary-Lynette.**

**Me: *sniffs* Fine, be like that. I'll just go see if Morgead feels any different. *walks away***

**Basically, L.J. Smith owns Night World. I only wish I did…**

Gillian and David

Gillian was outside taking in all the freshly fallen snow. _It's so beautiful, _she thought. She walked around for a while, occasionally catching snow flakes on her tongue. In the distance, she saw Rashel and Quinn having a snowball fight.

She lay down under a big tree and began making a snow angel. She remembered how she used to love making snow angels when she was little. When the angel was fully formed, she just lay there. _Darn it, when I stand up there will be footprints, _she mentally scolded herself.

Then she heard snow crunching, and footsteps coming nearer. She lifted her head to see David, her soulmate, coming towards her, smiling.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Haha, of course not. Just don't ruin my snow angel." She warned.

"I won't don't worry." He sat down and they just looked at each other.

David laughed, "You know, this is kind of reminding me of when we first met." He said.

Gillian smiled, "Yeah, only hopefully this time, the snow on one of these branches won't fall on my face and choke me."

"Yeah, but if it does I'll be hear to save you." He took her hand.

"I know, but I don't always need saving. I'm not a little girl."

He looked her up and down with a mischievous smile, "You're certainly not."

Gillian laughed, then sighed, "Can you believe it's been practically a year since everything happened with…Ang- I mean Gary?" she asked quietly.

David was silent for a while, "Yeah. It's like time's flown bye, but it still feels like forever ago when that happened."

"I hope he's happy, wherever he is." She said.

"Yeah." Was David's reply. He was quiet for a moment, "Hey, it's getting cold, we don't want to stay out here and freeze to death." Gillian gave him a pointed look, "Oops, sorry. You know what I mean." He said getting up.

"Yeah, I do. And I definitely do _not_ want to freeze to death again." She held out her arms for David to help her up. He pulled her up and she looked back at the angel, "Perfect."

They started walking away before Gillian said, "Wait," and went back to the tree. She pulled off a twig and wrote "Gary" in the snow by the feet of the angel. "There. Now we can go. With that, they walked back to the mansion hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Rashel, Quinn, and Timmy

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Timmy: Have I been mean to you yet today?**

**Me: No. *sigh***

**Timmy: Okay, then. YOU DON"T OWN NIGHT WORLD! *laughs while running away***

**Me: Rub it in why don't you.**

Rashel and Quinn

"John Quinn, I _know_ you did not just throw a snowball at me!" Rashel shouted.

Quinn looked at her with fake innocence, "Of course not, Rashel. I would never dream of doing something like that." Rashel narrowed her eyes in warning, but continued walking back to the house from the forest where she tried hunting for the first time as a panther. All those lessons Keller had been giving her on shape-shifting were really paying off. _Maybe I should shift more often, _she thought, _Me and Keller could tag-team on missions. It would be-_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a snowball hitting the back of her head. She slowly turned around to see her soulmate grinning broadly holding a snowball. "Quinn," she said, her voice low and menacing, "I wouldn't throw a snowball at me if I were you."

Quinn continued grinning, "Well, you aren't me now are you?" he asked, then threw the snowball at her. It hit her in the stomach.

"Quinn, I swear I will _stake _you if you throw one more snowball at me!" She yelled. Quinn smiled and threw another one.

"Okay, that's it!" she bellowed, "It is _so _on!" she gathered up snow and compacted into a snowball. She threw it square in his chest. He retaliated. From then on it was full out war.

Rashel made a break for the house while Quinn was gathering snow. When he looked up he saw Rashel was almost at the door. He chased after her and snaked his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and started spinning around. Rashel was screaming and laughing at him to put her down. Somehow they landed in the snow with Quinn on top of Rashel.

Quinn grinned down at Rashel and said, "Looks I win this fight."

"And what makes you say that?" Rashel scoffed.

"The fact that _you're_ the one pinned down in the snow. I have the upper hand right now." Quinn taunted.

"I could easily beat you right now, Quinn." Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'd rather do this." With that she kissed him. He kissed back all too eagerly.

Ten minutes later they were still there when they felt tons of snowballs hit them. The broke apart and looked for the culprit.

There stood Timmy with a bunch of snowballs ready to throw, "Get a room! You two are disgusting." He spat at them.

"Already got one, twerp." Quinn said coldly while getting up, "So why don't you run along."

"You wish, asshole!" Timmy said while throwing a snowball that hit Quinn's face.

Quinn wiped his face off and gathered a snowball to throw at Timmy. He was about to throw it when Rashel's hand caught his own, "Quinn," she scolded, "why can't you just get along with him?"

"But, Rashel-" he started.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it. Now apologize to him."

Quinn gave her a look that said "I can't believe you'd side with him. I'm your _soulmate_ for heaven sake." He looked over at Timmy and mumbled sorry.

Rashel turned to Timmy, "You too."

Timmy looked at Rashel with disgust, "Why?" he asked.

"Because technically you started it." She replied.

"Fine. But I'm just doing it because you said to." He looked over at a smug Quinn, "I'm sorry…that you're such a stupid idiot!" he added, quickly.

"Timmy!" scolded, Rashel, "That's it! No cocoa for you!" she turned to go inside.

"WHAT?! But, Rashel, I said I was sorry!" he chased after her.

Quinn strolled in behind with a victorious grin, "Finally, justice is served." He muttered to himself.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Quinn. Your punishment is that I won't kiss you for a week!"

"Crap," he said, as he heard Timmy laughing.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I really appreciate it! and I'd like to thank Midnight's Wolf for giving me the idea to add Timmy to this one. I was doing Quinn and Rashel next, and Timmy didn't even come into my mid to include. I'm glad you brought it up, though, cuz I think it makes it better.

Anyway, thanks all, and please keep reviewing! The button's just down there!


	6. Chapter 6: Keller and Galen

**DISCALIMER:**

**Once upon a time…**

**There was a girl who was reading Night World. **

**She loved it a lot and read it all the time.**

**One day she noticed something odd on the cover. **

**There, written on the bottom was L.J. Smith's name.**

**The girl gasped in surprise. "What could this mean?" she asked no one in particular, when all of a sudden she realized what this meant.**

"**It means…I…I…I DON"T OWN NIGHT WORLD?! NOOOO! L.J. Smith does!**

**She runs away crying.**

**The End**

Keller and Galen

Keller was in the nearby forest, hunting. She was in the zone. She had found the deer, the prey, and was chasing after it. She was gaining. Each snow filled step, she was getting closer and closer. She was just about to leap, when she saw gold out of the corner of her eye.

Galen.

All of a sudden, she ran faster. The panther in her was screaming _My prey, my prey!_ It was gearing up for competition. She was close enough to the deer now, if she just lunged-

All of a sudden, Galen rammed the deer in its side. Keller stopped short. She was surprised. And mad. That was _her_ prey. _Her_ kill. Even if she and Galen were soulmates, when they were in their animal forms they were vicious. Even to eachother.

A low growl started in the pit of her stomach, and bellowed from her mouth. Galen's ears twitched and he turned to her. He dropped the dead stag and faced her squarely.

Keller crouched so her body was almost touching the ground. Galen did the same. The next they knew they were fighting. It wasn't consciously, just something animals do. In this mindset, they could become foes even if they started out running together.

They lunged, slashed, rammed, and attacked each other. Keller, having been trained from age three, had pinned Galen down in about ten minutes. She snarled when suddenly Galen was in her mind, talking.

_I'm so sorry, Keller. I didn't mean to hurt you. Instincts took over, and I'm so sorry._ He thought.

_That's okay, it's not like it hasn't happened before._ She thought back.

_I know, but I'm still sorry. I don't like the thought of you getting hurt, especially with what's coming up-_

_Let's not think about that. We've made it through the season without anyone mentioning the Apocalypse so far, so let's not talk about it now._

_You're right. We don't want to bring anyone down, but what about you? You just want to have all your thoughts running through your head and explode?_ He asked.

_Right now? Yes. Now let's 'shift back. I'm not in the mood for hunting anymore._ And with that, Keller got off of Galen and 'shifted back. Galen did the same.

"You want to go back to the house?" Galen asked her, as they started walking through the snowy forest.

"Yeah." She sighed. Galen put his arm around her and they walked back.

When they got inside they were greeted by the strong smell of hot coacoa and lots of chatty voices. They made their way to the main living room to see everyone sitting in a circle with a pile of presents in the center.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Galen asked, with a confused smile.

"Gift exchange. Come on and sit down. There's enough presents for everyone." Thea said sweetly.

"Alright." Galen nodded and tugged Keller along to sit in the circle.

Once everyone was there Thea started to speak, "Okay, everyone, here are the rules. The first person to go picks any present from the center. They un-wrap it so everyone can see it. The next person can pick a present from the pile OR steal a present from someone else. Once a present has been stolen three times, the present is dead. The last person who stole it keeps it and no one else can take it. If your present is stolen you pick a new one from the pile. Alright. Everyone good to go?" Everyone nodded, "Good. I'll start."

Thea grabbed a random present and opened it. It was a DVD of a Christmas Movie. Eric was next, and he picked up a present from the center. It was a scratching post. "A scratching post?" Eric asked Thea.

"There are people who might like it." She defended herself. Keller stared at the scratching post. She wanted it. She liked scratching things. She fixated on it.

As other people took their turns, Keller was fairly confident that no one else would want it, until it was Jade's turn. (**A.N. Jade, Mark, Kestrel, and Rowan are in Circle Daybreak for this story.**)

"I'm stealing the scratching post. Tiggy will love it." She said as she snatched it from Eric. Keller glared at Jade, but Jade didn't notice. Keller was planning on getting that post, and there were only two steals left on it.

More people went, and then it was Lona's turn. She was new to Circle Daybreak, and was a lioness shapeshifter. She had yet to find her soulmate, and was always a little sad, but she was nice, none the less. Although Keller's view of her changed when she took the scratching post from Jade. _Should have expected it,_ Keller thought bitterly, _she's a cat too._

Keller growled a little. Only Galen heard her though. He gave her a quizzical look.

_I want that scratching post._ She though to him. He nodded. More people went, and Keller just kept her eyes on the scratching post.

When it was Galen's turn, she was a little hurt that he stole the post from Lona. Keller told him she wanted it. Why did he take it?

He turned to look at her then, and smiled. "I got it for you. Now you can have two presents."

Keller sat there, speechless. It was silly to want to have the scratching post that bad, and she knew it, but the fact that he got it for her filled her with so much love and happiness that she couldn't move. She finally composed her self and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you." He said sincerely.

She pulled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Okay, so. I guess this one goes out to InBlueFire because they requested Keller and Galen. So, here you go! Hope you liked it!

P.S. If you could tell me some good Christmas activities or things like that it would be great because I have some more ideas, but I'm fearing I might get writer's block. Anyway, thanks everyone who's reading! And thanks people who are reviewing, and if you aren't reviewing, I'd appreciate it if you did! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Ash and MaryLynette

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Joe McElderry: Hi there.**

**Me: H-h-h-i?**

**Joe: Who should I make this out too? *hold up single cd of "The Climb"**

**Me: Uh…uh…me?**

**Joe: *Chuckles* What's your name?**

**Me: I-Got-A.**

**Joe: Okay. That's an odd name but here you go. *hands autographed cd***

**Me: Th-th-thank y-y-you. **

**Joe: Your welcome. Anything else?**

**Me: Yeah. I DON"T OWN NIGHT WORLD! L.J. SMITH DOES! *runs away***

**Me: *talking to myself* I don't own Joe McElderry either, but I'll soon fix that. Now, where did Simon Cowell say he lived?**

Ash and Mary-Lynette

"Ash, come on. I want to go to Blockbuster before it closes." Mary-Lynette demanded while trying to push her soulmate off the couch in their room.

"What's wrong with watching all the movies we have here?" Ash whined.

"We don't have any Christmas movies, Ash, now come on." Mary-Lynette persisted.

He sighed, "Fine, but I just don't like the thought of you going out at night in Las Vegas. Even when you have someone like me there with you." He told her.

"Need I remind you I survived being away from you for two years and I was fine." Mary-Lynette was annoyed with his over-protection. She was tough. Not as tough as Keller, Rashel, or Jez, but tough enough.

"I'd rather you don't remind me. Anyway, need I remind _you _that you would have died had I not found you when I did. That was hell being without you that long." Ash murmured into her hair as he gave Mary-Lynette a hug.

"I know, but I could've survived. The other girl I was with grew up learning all types of fighting."

"Are you saying you would've preferred I hadn't saved you?" Ash asked softly.

Mary-Lynette's eyes widened and she corrected herself, "No, Ash. I'm happier than I have ever been now that you're back. I want to spend as much time with you as we can. I want us to enjoy the time we have left. That's why we should go to Blockbuster. Who knows when we'll have the chance for a Christmas movie marathon again?" she added quickly at the end.

Ash rolled his eyes and said "Fine. Get your coat."

Mary-Lynette smiled and said, "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, what movies should we get?" Mary-Lynette murmured, "Okay, I see 'A Christmas Carol' that's a must. Oh, and here's 'Miracle on 34th Street' and 'Last Holiday' and me and Mark's all time favorite from when we were kids 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' the cartoon version!" Mary-Lynette picked up the DVDs and turned to Ash, "What do you want to get?"

Ash held up a DVD, "How about this?" he asked hopefully.

Mary-Lynette looked at Ash's face, then the DVD, then back at his face, "Die Hard? Ash that's hardly a Christmas movie." She corrected.

"Hey, it's set around Christmas." He defended.

Mary-Lynette sighed, exasperated, "Fine. We'll get it." She said. Ash smiled triumphantly and handed her the DVD.

They walked to the check-out counter where a guy about their age was sitting behind the counter.

"Is this all?" he asked, monotonously while looking down at the DVDs. When he looked up, he smiled, surprised, "Getting into the holiday spirit, I take it." He said, flirtatiously.

Mary-Lynette smiled politely and nodded. "You look like you could get anyone into the spirit." The guy continued and gave her a suggestive wink. Mary-Lynette frowned, and Ash growled lowly.

"Sorry," Ash looked at the guy's name tag, "Danny boy, but I suggest you stop flirting with my girlfriend and just check-out our movies." He said as he put a possessive arm around Mary-Lynette's waist.

Danny looked at Ash incredulously, then rolled his eyes. He remained quiet as he checked out the DVDs. He handed Mary-Lynette the bag after scribbling something on the receipt.

Ash steered Mary-Lynette outside as fast he could while trying to seem human. When they were outside he growled and shot a glare back at the store.

MMary-Lynette put her hand on his chest, "Ash, don't get jealous. Nothing would have happened." She tried to calm him down. He looked down at her, "Besides," she cocked an eyebrow, "now you know how it feels."

Ash's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and said, "Do you not notice almost every girl human or inhuman who openly flirt and gawk at you?" she asked, disbelieving.

"No." he said, and paused and looked into her eyes, "I only notice you." Mary-Lynette smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go watch the movies we got." She took his hand and led him down the street.

~*~*~*~*~

Ash put in the last movie, "Die Hard." Before it was even half over, Mary-Lynette had fallen asleep in his arms.

Something caught his eye from the Blockbuster bag. He reached over and looked at it. In very messy block print were the words:

_If you suddenly find yourself without plans or that loser you call your boyfriend,_

_Call me._

_(359)-867-5309_

_Danny ;)_

Ash chuckled and crumpled the piece of paper before throwing it across the room to the trash can.

He looked down at Mary-Lynette's sleeping form and brushed some hair out of her face. "Sorry, Danny, but her loser boyfriend doesn't see Mary-Lynette's schedule free anytime soon." He murmured before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Kitty Mundane for the idea of the movie marathon, and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I really appreciate it! So keep reviewing please! And to nightworldlover I'll do Hannah and Thierry next. I just need to think of what to do for them. Again, thanks!**

**~I-Got-A~**


	8. Chapter 8: Hannah and Thierry

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Yo yo you, peeps! This is DJ Made-em-Up here with the request show.**

**Alright our first caller has called in for "The Climb" by Joe McElderry, which is unfortunately only the number two Christmas Single this year. Anyway, here it is.**

***plays music***

**Now we have in a caller. *answers phone* Hello, caller, you're on with DJ Made-em-up. What do you have to say?**

**Me: Hi! Well, I just wanted to say that I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD L.J. SMITH DOES! And I don't own "The Climb" or really much of anything. OH! And to say that Gingerbread Houses are delicious!**

**DJ: Um…ok. Well, folks, this is all the time we have left for the show. Tune in tomorrow! Peace out, sauerkraut!**

Hannah and Thierry

Hannah was in the room she shared with Thierry, just sitting on a chair in the corner, thinking, when Thierry came in.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else? I just went down there and everyone's by the tree opening presents." He asked her softly.

Hannah sighed, "I don't know. I just didn't feel like going down there right now." She shrugged.

Thierry furrowed his brow, "But you've been full of the holiday spirit the whole season. It's one of the things I love about you, one of the things _everyone_ loves about you." He said, while brushing some hair behind her ears.

Hannah smiled, "That's sweet, but…you weren't…down there, so I thought…it wouldn't be as fun. You were working." She frowned as she said that last bit.

Thierry looked away uncomfortably, "You know I can't help that. With everything happening; the wild powers, Night World, the Apocalypse, I _have_ to work." He told her.

"You could work _less._ You're a work-a-holic, Thierry. We rarely see each other, what with all your work now. It's kind of…lonely…being with a soulmate at Christmas, but not actually spending time with them when I see everyone else with theirs. Plus they look so happy. I just...want that…for us. You know?" Hannah rambled.

Thierry smiled sadly, "I know, Hannah. I guess I'm just used to searching for you, now that I found you I forget that _you_ might be the one looking for me sometimes." He said.

"Try to remember that, please. Oh I almost forgot!" Hannah said as she jumped up and went to the bed. She lent down to grab something from under the bed. When she stood up she had a brightly covered package in her hands. It was small, but very prettily wrapped.

Thierry looked at her questioningly, "What's this?" he asked.

"Your Christmas Present, silly." She rolled her eyes and went back to him. She handed it to him and he just stared at it, "Hannah, you didn't need to get me anything." He looked at her, earnestly.

"I know." She replied, "Just open it. Please?" she added. Thierry looked at the package and sighed in defeat. He carefully unwrapped it to find a stack of journals. He opened one and in the front page it said:

_Theorn,_

_These are journals that I've been writing while you've been working (for too long I might add.) Anyway, they're filled with memories of you I have from my past lives. They're my feelings, my thoughts, and pretty much everything. I thought you'd like it. You know, to read when you're bored while working, and to remind you of how much I love you. I really hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Hana _

Thierry looked up at Hannah and smiled a very wide smile. He stood up and kissed her,

"Hannah, this is the best gift I've ever gotten. And considering how long I've been alive,

that's saying something. Now I'm going to have to rethink your present. It's not nearly

as good as this." He said.

Hannah smiled, "I'm just glad you like it. I was a little worried."

Thierry brought her into a hug and buried his face in her hair, when there was a knock on

the door and an announcement that someone of high status was on the phone for Thierry.

Thierry looked at Hannah apologetically, and she just told him, "Go. It's okay. I just

wanted to make sure you got your present tonight. It's Christmas Eve after all."

With one last look, Thierry was out the door leaving Hannah to climb into bed and fall

asleep. Alone.

~*~*~*~*~

Hannah woke up Christmas day to find Thierry was gone. She looked around and sighed. Then she saw something next to her pillow.

It was a very large, very stuffed, Christmas Stocking.

She looked at it for a second before taking the card next to it. It said:

_Hana,_

_I'm sorry for working so much. I know it bothers you, and I will try to work less. However, I cannot promise it will happen. This stocking is full of things I kept to remind me of you throughout the years. There are some hair bands, handkerchiefs, compacts, a few pieces of clothes. Things like that. I wanted you to know that throughout those years, I still remembered you and thought about you all the time. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Theorn_

Hannah smiled as she read the card and cried as she looked through everything.

_By far the best gift ever,_ she thought to Thierry.

_Merry Christmas, Hannah._ She heard Thierry's reply.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this was OOC at all, but this is the one I've struggled the most with so far. Again I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and please keep doing so! I really like getting feedback. **

**On separate note, I wanted to add this in the last chapter, but there's a song I know that I think is absolutely PERFECT for Ash and M'Lin. It's called 'Band Aid' and is by Pixie Lott. I'm thinking of writing a song fanfic for it, but check it out on youtube. It's great!**

**Thanks!**

**~I-Got-A~**

**P.S. Watching "The Climb" music video right now! Woot! **


	9. Chapter 9: Thea and Eric

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey..._hey...HEY!_**

**Random Person:...you talking to me?**

**Me: Uh yeah. You see anyone else around?**

**Random Person: Uh...yeah.**

**Me: *looks around and blushes* oh...**

**Random Person: Yeah. What do you want?**

**Me: Oh. I just wanted to tell you that I own Night World.**

**Random Person: No you don't.**

**Me: Oh yeah. How do you know?**

**Random Person: Because...**

**Me: Because why?**

**Random Person: Because I'm awesome.**

**Me: Oh. Curse the power of awesomeness! You found out my secret! I DON"T OWN NIGHT WORLD L.J. SMITH DOES!**

**Random Person: Damn straight. *does the finger snap thing***

Thea and Eric

"Target Super Store will open in 10…9…8…" People lined up outside the store at 6:00 AM to get all the sale items they could on Boxing Day. They counted down the time until the store opened.

Thea and Eric stood squished right in front of the store doors, coming up with a game plan, "Okay, so we split up and spread out. I'll look for something for Blaise, and you look for something for Roz. Got it?" Thea asked Eric. He nodded. Right then the doors burst open and a stampede pushed Tea and Eric through the doors.

Thea veered off to the back of the grocery section to a door that said: Do Not Enter. Private Quarters. However, if you looked above the door you would see a black dahlia signifying a shop for witches.

Thea had looked all over the NWW (Night World Web) for a shop carrying a certain gem stone. It was extremely rare and was said to hold the qualities of all stones imaginable. It was the Enfys stone.(_**A.N. I made this stone up, but the name is of Welsh origin and means rainbow**_)

Blaise would love it, Thea was sure. She had been searching for a stone like this for quite some time to make an all-purpose necklace of power. It was risky, giving it to Blaise not knowing if she would use it for bad, but Thea had faith that her cousin had changed. She helped herself and Eric be able to be together, after all.

Thea knocked on the door and a girl who looked about eighteen opened the door and just glared at Thea. Thea squared her shoulders and said confidently "Merry meet."

The girl in the doorway smirked and looked Thea over with obvious distaste, but she returned the greeting all the same. She turned gestured for Thea to enter, then closed the door behind them.

The room, Thea noted, was huge. And dark. As in _really_ dark. The only light was from candles. There wasn't even a window.

"So what brings you here? You don't seem like the type to be looking for what we…_offer_ in our "humble" little shop." The girl said.

Thea straightened her shoulders and said confidently, "I'm looking for something specific, and heard you had it."

The other girl smiled sardonically, "That depends. What exactly are you looking for?"

"The enfys stone."

The other girl stopped smiling immediately, "You want the enfys stone?" Thea nodded, "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I should sell that stone to someone who looks as…innocent as you. That stone holds a lot of power, it would be a waste to have someone only use it to help animals or something."

"You don't know what I want to use it for, and I'm willing to pay good money for it." Thea responded. She was trying to keep her cool, but the girl intimidated her.

"Well, the customer _is _always right." The girl went through a door behind the counter and came out with a small, stark black box, "That'll be 10,000."

Thea winced, "I thought it was five."

"Yeah, well, it was. However, you said you would be willing to pay." The girl glared at her.

"Fine." Thea sighed. It was worth it. Blaise helped so much, she deserves it.

Thea handed over the money and the girl handed over the box. They said the traditional witch goodbyes, and Thea rushed out the door.

Once safely outside, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked for Eric.

~*~*~*~*~

Eric was in line paying for his items when he saw Thea pushing through the crowd. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey," she greeted him, "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah. Did you?" Thea nodded, "Good. So we can leave then. These people are crazy."

Thea laughed, "I agree." With that they left the store hand in hand.

~*~*~*~*~

3 DAYS LATER…

Blaise was sitting behind the counter in the Harman store. Her Grandma may not be alive, but the store was still running. Inner Circle orders.

Some customer walked in, and Blaise looked up from her magazine to roll her eyes. She hated customers. She didn't exactly like working.

The customers approached her just as the mailman came in with a package for her. She ignored the customers and opened the box.

Her eyes widened momentarily, before she shut the box and, keeping her cool, walked up to her room.

The customers exchanged glances then looked to where Blaise had just disappeared.

Three minutes later the customers heard

"OH MY F****** GODDESS!!! AHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

A.N. Okay, so...I give you permission to kill me. I didn't update when I said I would, and I'm really sorry. I have a case of procrati-lazy-writer'sblock-itis. Seriously. It's real...google it. Haha no, I'm kidding. ANyway, I'm really sorry this is late. I hate when authors don't keep their promises, and so I'm mad at myself right now. Again, permission to kill me. Just do it quick...and painlessly.

Anyway, I hope everyone had a great holiday and that the new year is good so far! Please Read and Review! I would love you forever! Oh, and I'm sorry if this was OOC, I just thought the Blais part was too funny not to add.

THis is the last in this story, but look for more stories coming sometime in the future.

THanks to everyone!

~I-Got-A~


End file.
